1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to germicidal treatment systems that include germicidal lamps.
2. Description of Related Art
Heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) units may be augmented with germicidal treatment systems that emit ultraviolet light to eradicate harmful microorganisms in the air, in ducts and on and in HVAC units. Typical germicidal treatment systems comprise a lamp and a fixture. The fixture typically includes an electronic or magnetic ballast.
The fixture of a germicidal treatment system may be attached to an outside of a wall of HVAC units and ducts such that the lamp portion of the germicidal treatment system that emits ultraviolet light is on the inside of the HVAC unit or duct. As such, when the lamp emits ultraviolet light, the light is emitted within the HVAC unit and duct. In this way, the ultraviolet light is contained within the HVAC unit and ducts and is not noticeable by persons on the outside of the units and ducts.